izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Problems and Solutions
This page belongs to Strider. Please don't edit it in any way without permission. Author's Note: Such a very generic title, I know... But just, enjoy, I guess~ Chappie Oneeeee~ Colton walked home slowly, his eyes fixed on the ground. He really didn't want to go home. He knew what he had to deal with when he got there. Oh, well. At least the sooner he got it over with, the sooner he could take a bath. He approached the gateway to his parents' property. As soon as he entered, he felt a hard object hit him in the back of the head and a knife tear through his flesh, all over his legs, arms, and back. Next thing he knew, he was in the pool. The water around him was being dyed red. "Are you just going to float there, or are you going to swim like I thought I told you to this morning?!" It could only be his father. Afraid of any further beatings for the day, he shredded the water furiously, jetting quickly to the other side and back again. "Again, pathetic weakling!" Colton wanted to just break down and start crying, but he knew all too well what the penalty for that would be. The salty, chlorinated water stung his cuts, and his muscles were still sore from the day before and from that day as well. "Please," he begged, "just leave me be for today. Punish me all you want tomorrow. I just wanna be alone today." He got a cold stare from his request, but was allowed to be dismissed anyway. Quickly slipping into his room to grab his cell phone, laptop, and chargers for both, he went into the bathroom to draw a bath. As he took off his clothes, he was careful not to rub any of his cuts or gashes to hard. And people wondered why he acted the way he did. He slowly lowered himself into the water and opens his laptop and turns it on. He went straight to Gmail to see if any of his friends were online. The only ones who were online were Sophia - who wasn't actually his friend - and Sierra. You: Hey, Sierra. Sierra: oh, hi, colton! i admire what you did today. You: What are you talking about. Sierra: the whole thing about you being bi. it was admirable, announcing it so openly like that. You: But look at what it freaking got me. Sierra: could have been worse. not to sound mean or anything, honest. just try to be optimistic, okay? Sierra: do you wanna hear a secret of mine really quick? You: You don't have to tell me. Sierra: ah, but i feel like i do now! Sierra: i'm lesbian. You: '''No, you're not. You can't really be. '''Sierra: oh, but i am~! i've got a girlfriend, too, even. you've just never met her, i don't think. she goes to out school, though. here's her email: sierrasbaby@gmail.com just add her. if my words aren't proof enough for you, just look at her email address. Wow. Sierra was a lesbian. Colton's best friend since childhood was a lesbian and he had had absolutely no clue until then. It was such a surprise. You: That's really surprising. Sierra: yeah... sorry i stayed in the closet so long. i wanted to make sure it wasn't just a phase, and then i got nervous and held off for another two weeks. You: You know I'd never judge anyone, especially not you, right. Sierra: sorry. i just got really nervouse about it. i didn't even tell my /sister/ about it. Sierra: nervous* You: Well, I'm glad you told me. :) Sierra: oh, i'm glad that you aren't angry! again, i really am sorry. Sierra: sorry, it seems i have to go now, though. my sister wants the computer now. The dot beside her name switched from green to gray and the chat window alerted him that she had disconnected. Colton went to his contact list and typed in the email Sierra had given him so he'd be able to chat with her through the email's chat window. He hit the "Save Now" button and the name Sophia pop up in the list of people he could talk to with the site chat room. What a coincidence. The name of the one who always antagonized him was Sophia as well. He hovered over the name and then clicked "Start a hangout." No backing out of the conversation now. Chappie Twooooo~ The screen was black, so Colton was unable to see the face of the other person. But he was able to hear her voice. "Ekthcuthe me?" a feminine voice lisped through the speakers. "I'm kind of in the middle of thoccer practithe right now, tho thith better be important!" "Sophia?!" Colton demanded, shocked. "So you're Sierra's new girlfriend?" "Why doeth it matter to you, Thomathon?" "Sierra just told me you were amazing and stuff and that you were dating..." Colton trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She let out a soft huff of disapproval. "Tho you're the one the'th alwayth talking about? I can't believe thith. No. I abtholutely hate you. Honthtly, what doeth the thee-" She stopped to growl angrily at herself. "The thee...the thee..." She went into a furious fit of swearing, obviously thinking that sounded just as retarded as Colton thought it had. "Let me try again: Honethtly, what hath the found in you? What good qualities? You live purely the thow off and act like your life ith thoooo hard. That'th why everyone hateth you. Now, pleathe allow me to return to my practithe before any more of your thtupidity rubth off on me and I fail thith for everyone." Sophia cut the video chat transmission and both squares disappeared. He never showed off, and his life was hard. Why couldn't anyone besides just a few people understand that? And her insult...she wasn't even trying at all, but it still hurt. Colton sighed as he put the plank of wood he had set across the bathtub on the toilet and sunk almost all the way into the water. It helped clear his mind of everything, and it made it easy to completely zone out. After a minute - or was it an hour? - a beep came from his computer. Carmine was online, it looked like. Carmine: COLTON Carmine: COLTON YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW He put the plank of wood across the bathtub and typed his reply to her. You: Carmine. You: Why are you typing in all caps like that. Carmine: It's NOT Carmine, idiot. It's Ryan. Anyway, I'm scarred for life now, thanks Colton. You: How is it my fault. Carmine: It's not ALL your fault. I guess it's mine too, but whatever. Carmine: Your brother, my sister, in Carmine's room, being rather...intimate. You: ... Oh, great. Now his annoying, stupid, senseless brother was with Ryan's orderly, sophisticated, extremely intelligent sister. Of course, might just work, but what Ryan had seen was probably still really shaking to see whatever it was that he saw. Carmine: Anyways, yeah. You: You could always ignore them. Carmine: My bedroom walls are the thinnest things on this planet. My sister and I are really poor, so the whole house pretty much sucks. So yeah, no, I actually CAN'T. You: What about Tania. Can't you go to her house. Carmine: We sort of had a falling out. On top of that, Carmine thinks she's a bad inluence and nothing but trouble. Carmine: influence* Carmine: But whatever. Carmine: I love her more than anything so I think I'm gonna hit Carmine really hard later. Carmine: Also. Carmine: They're probably heading over to your place now. You: ...Why. Carmine: I yelled at them both. Sorry. You: The night my dad goes out of town, you just /have/ to send them over here, don't you. Carmine: I said sorry. Besides, you can come over to my place. I don't want ANYONE to ever suffer through something like that. You: Stupid lowclass filth. You: I hate you so much. Colton exited out of the chat window and put the wood and laptop back on the toilet. He turned on the hot tap to heat up the bath. Glancing over at the clock, he realized he had already been soaking for almost four hours. It was almost eight, so it would probably be safe to leave the bathroom in about an hour. He went through a mental list of whose houses he could try to spend the night at, and decided after a few minutes that Mary would be his best bet. They hated each other, and she would probably say no, but she was still the best person to go to first. He picked up his phone and dialed her number, keeping his fingers crossed that she wouldn't say no, and if she said yes that she wouldn't pull any of her fetishistic crap. "Hello?" answered the voice of Mary's older sister. "Hey, Terra," Colton answered. "Is Mary available? If so, may I speak to her?" He was tempted just to demand that she put her younger sister on the line immediately, but she knew her her family was very formal, and if he was to do something to upset Terra in the slightest, she would hand up on him and block his number. "Yes, hold on a moment. I'll go get her." After a moment, he heard Mary's sweet voice come through the speakers of the phone. "Hello. Zamar residence, how may I help you?" "Hi, Mary. I-" "Oh." Her voice became bitter and gained a note of hostility that she was obviously trying to conceal entirely. "It's you. Why are you calling?" "I kinda...really need a place to crash tonight, other than my house, and I figured you were my best bet." "That's really pathetic." Her voice softened just a bit, but Colton was pretty sure it was only because she was gaining control of the tone she used. "Yes, fine, whatever. I'm going to be having Janie over, though, so I'll expect you two to get along." That was excellent news. "So," she continued, "when should I expect you to arrive?" He tried to calculate the distance between his house and Mary's while he got out of the bath and dried off with one hand. "Well?" "About..." He paused, checking his thinking briefly. "About twenty minutes." "Okay. I'll see you in half an hour, give or take, then." There was a beep when the preppy teenager hung up. He got dressed quickly and quietly sneaked into his room, locking the door behind him. He tossed some pajamas, his computer, and deodorant into a bag, and put his cell phone in his pocket. He tossed his bag out the window, into a large flowerbed, and jumped out the window himself. Putting the bag over his shoulder, he took off full-speed towards Mary's house. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages